stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Aman Evek
in 2370.|hair = dark brown|eyes = brown|affiliation = Cardassian Union, Cardassian Guard Fourth Order|title = commanding officer|stationed = |occupation = space warfare officer|rank = gul|spouse(s) = Lycoris|children = 3 sons (2 deceased), 2 daughters ( )}} Gul Aman Evek was a Cardassian commander of the Fourth Order of the Cardassian Guard, who appeared to be stationed to the area near the Demilitarized Zone along the Federation-Cardassian border. Evek was the commanding officer of the Vetar. ( ) :The first name of "Aman" occurs in Pocket Books' officially-licensed novels, and has been adopted by some fanfic continuities, to include , but is never stated in canon. Canon On one hand, Gul Evek disliked the idea of a second Federation-Cardassian war, even refusing to order additional shock troops to the surface of Dorvan V to violently pacify the planet. This was even after his forces got in an exchange of fire with the settlers, who refused to evacuate the planet in preparation for Cardassia to assume control as a condition of the Federation-Cardassian Treaty. Part of Evek's distaste for war was the loss of two of his sons in the Federation-Cardassian War; he feared the idea of losing his third and only remaining son. ( ) Evek's first visit to the Volan III system following the treaty was a mission to capture and interrogate a Maquis operative among the former Federation colonists who had refused to leave the DMZ following the treaty. While Evek was correct in his accusation that the operative was responsible for destroying a Cardassian freighter at Deep Space Nine and of helping to arm Federation civilians--he was also helping to arm Cardassian civilians against treaty stipulations. ( ) Evek was also responsible for carrying out the arrest of Miles O'Brien on trumped-up charges of sedition against the Cardassian Union, supposedly for transporting weapons to the Maquis. These weapons had in fact been planted by Vetar personnel. ( ) In that same year, Evek's ship was disabled in a confrontation with the Maquis in the Badlands--at the same time narrowly avoiding being thrown into the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker Array, as befell the USS Voyager and their Maquis quarry. ( ) Fanon Gul Evek's second trip to Volan III came in 2371 after Central Command decided to attempt a more peaceful means of quelling resistance from the former Federation citizens living on the Cardassian side of the DMZ. When Gul Tayben Berat was shot and gravely wounded for his trouble, Central Command deployed Evek to crack down on the settlement. Berat, once he regained consciousness, tried to protest this action, but was denied and the crackdown went on regardless. Since then, both guls have regarded each other in a very unfavorable light. ( --''The Thirteenth Order''). '' Evek had three sons and two daughters by his wife Lycoris, but two of his sons had died aboard a troop carrier during the Federation-Cardassian War. |Eye of the Needle|MCNL}} In an alternate timeline, while Evek's ''Vetar was in pursuit of Chakotay's Maquis raider Val Jean, both vessels were transported to the Delta Quadrant. |Caretaker|MCNL}} External links * * Category:Cardassians Category:Cardassian military personnel Category:Cardassian guls Category:Vetar personnel